The Song Parody Series
by Dahobbitsman
Summary: If you need a laugh, this is definetely the thing to read because they are all very humorous ^_~
1. Hobbit Guy

Author's Notes: This parody is only for fun. It is no way making money from this nor do I intend to. It is purely for the enjoyment of the readers who wish to read it. The original song Barbie Girl belongs to Aqua; and all Middle earth characters (which is mainly hobbits: Frodo and Sam) belong to Tolkien.  
  
Hobbit Guy  
  
Hi Frodo  
  
Hi Sam  
  
You wanna go explore?  
  
Sure Sam  
  
Let's go!  
  
Chorus: I'm a hobbit guy  
  
In a hobbit world  
  
Life with six meals  
  
It's a real deal!  
  
I can brush my feet  
  
And walk me with a beat  
  
Desperation  
  
From the wraiths a-chasin'  
  
Come on Frodo Let's get goin'  
  
**Chorus**  
  
I'm a cute hobbit guy  
  
In the Middle world  
  
Pick me up  
  
Save my life  
  
I'm your last hope.  
  
You're my friend  
  
till the end  
  
feel the friendship within  
  
take me here  
  
take me there  
  
don't leave me behind  
  
You can come  
  
You can go  
  
If you say  
  
The Fellowship  
  
**Chorus**  
  
Come on Frodo Let's get goin'  
  
Come on Frodo Let's get goin'  
  
Come on Frodo Let's get goin'  
  
Come on Frodo Let's get goin'  
  
Make me scared  
  
Make me faired  
  
Do whatever it takes  
  
I can bear the burden  
  
I can bear that One Ring  
  
Come on hide Hobbit friend  
  
Let's find us Gandalf again.  
  
Hit the man  
  
Run away  
  
Let's get going.  
  
You can come  
  
You can go  
  
If you say  
  
The Fellowship  
  
You can come  
  
You can go  
  
If you say  
  
The Fellowship  
  
**Chorus**  
  
Come on Frodo Let's get goin'  
  
Come on Frodo Let's get goin'  
  
Come on Frodo Let's get goin'  
  
Come on Frodo Let's get goin'  
  
Oh I'm glad it's over  
  
Well Frodo, hobbits are safe now  
  
Oh Sam, thank Adon we are. 


	2. Elves Just Wanna Have fun

Elves Just Wanna   
  
I ride home on my lover's horse  
  
Lord Elrond says, "When you gonna tell it to the world?"  
  
"Oh Elrond dear, we're just the immortal ones."  
  
And Elves just wanna  
  
Oh Elves just wanna .  
  
I wake up in the middle of the night  
  
Aragorn asks, "What you gonna tell them all now?"  
  
"Oh Ary dear, you know you're still lover One."  
  
But Elves just wanna  
  
Oh Elves just wanna have -  
  
That's all we really want  
  
Some love  
  
When the fighting day is done  
  
Elves - just wanna  
  
Oh Elves just wanna  
  
My love takes me away from home  
  
And hides me away from the rest of Mirkwood  
  
"I want to be the one to be married."  
  
Oh Elves just wanna  
  
Oh Elves just wanna  
  
That's all we really want  
  
Some love  
  
When the fighting day is done  
  
Elves - just wanna  
  
Oh Elves just wanna 


	3. Girl Looks Like a Lego

Girl (Looks Like A Lego)  
  
Chorus:  
That, that girl looks like a Lego  
That, that girl looks like a Lego  
That, that girl looks like a Lego  
That, that girl looks like a Lego  
  
Cruise into a pub into Bree  
Her picture graced the silk on the floor  
She's a long lost love at first fight  
Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's all right  
That's right  
  
That, that  
That, that  
  
That rage we're havin' the nine  
of our strife until Bormir say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her knife and tried to stab me all day!  
  
Chorus  
  
Never judge a bow by it's quiver  
or who you gonna love by your lover  
Sayin' love put samwise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a Beaner, Lord imagine my surprise.  
  
Chorus  
  
So baby let me follow you down (let me take a peek dear)  
Baby let me follow you down (take me, take me, take me alright?)  
Baby let me follow you down (Kill the other orc dear)  
Baby let me follow you down (take me, take me, take me, take me)  
  
Oo, what a funky Lego  
Oo, she like it, like it, like it, like that.  
Oo she was a Lego!  
  
Chorus  
Chorus  
  
Girl, girl, girl, girl looks like a Lego  
Girl, girl, girl, girl looks like a Lego  
Girl, girl, girl, girl looks like a Lego  
Girl, girl, girl, girl looks like a Lego 


	4. Kill Uruk-Hai

Kill Uruk-hai  
  
I pulled out the sword and what do I see  
  
A whole lotta Uruks yelling, "The Halfling!"  
  
They point their crooked big knives at everybody else  
  
Spend all their time over killing Boromir  
  
Fallen by this, fallen by that  
  
Your armor's too thin and you just got whacked  
  
Kill Uruk-hai  
  
Kill Uruk-hai  
  
All this fighting and yelling and a guy  
  
Kill Uruk-hai, kill Uruk-hai  
  
You say you haven't gotten the right one since it  
  
But you might feel better if they whacked you too  
  
The more I think about it, Old Ganie was right  
  
"Let's kill all those s - Kill `em tonight."  
  
But you don't want to die, you want to get the right one  
  
But the big bad Elf doesn't let you live long  
  
Kill Uruk-hai  
  
Kill Uruk-hai  
  
If you don't want to kill, you might `well get high  
  
Kill Uruk-hai, kill Uruk-hai  
  
It's like going to Moria every time I hear you speak  
  
You're makin' the most of your losing streak  
  
Some call it sick, but I call it weak  
  
You drag him around like a ball and chain  
  
You wallow in the guilt, you wallow in the pain  
  
You wave him like a flag, you wear him like crown  
  
Got your mind in the gutter, bringin' every orc down  
  
Complain about the present and blame it on the past  
  
I'd like to find your inner Hai and kick its little ass  
  
Kill Uruk-hai  
  
Kill Uruk-hai  
  
All this fighting and yelling and a guy  
  
Kill Uruk-hai, kill Uruk-hai  
  
Kill Uruk-hai  
  
Kill Uruk-hai  
  
This has gotta stop sometime, so why don't you die  
  
Kill Uruk-hai, kill Uruk-hai 


	5. Did I Shave my Dwarf for This

Author's Notes:  This parody is only for fun. It is no way making money from this nor do I intend to. It is purely for the enjoyment of the readers who wish to read it. The original song Did I Shave My Legs For This belongs to Deana Carter; and all Middle earth characters (which is mainly Gimli) belong to Tolkien.

P.S. The other previous songs are from Cindi Lauper: Girls Just Want to have Fun; Aerosmith: Dude (Looks Like a Lady); The Eagles: Get Over It

Did I Shave my Dwarf for This?

Brushes and braids is what I thought I could find 

When I came here to Mirkwood

Well now here I stand, over this bearded dwarf

And Sam wants the scissors now

Chorus: I got these new clips, they're Arwen's

Had his hair washed by Elves

I thought this new clip was a sure bet

To keep his beard on

Well it's perfectly clear, between the scissors and beard

He won't leave without as much hair

I drag him to the door and turn around to be sure

Did I shave my Dwarf for this?

Now when we first met he promised he'd keep

His hair in braids and tied back

Well it didn't work well since Legolas permed it

Now you want me to leave my Dwarf

Chorus: I got these new clips, they're Arwen's

Had his hair washed by Elves

I thought this new clip was a sure bet

To keep his beard on

Well it's perfectly clear, between the scissors and beard

He won't leave without as much hair

I drag him to the door and turn around to be sure

Did I shave my Dwarf for this?

Frodo did I shave Dwarf this?


	6. How Do I Shampoo my Hair

Disclaimer: This parody is only for fun. It is no way making money from this nor do I intend to. It is purely for the enjoyment of the readers who wish to read it. The original song How Do I Get There belongs to Deana Carter; and all Middle earth characters (which is mainly Aragorn) belong to Tolkien.

How Do I Shampoo my Hair I've always been the most unclean 

No shaving and no hair cur

But suddenly from the nearest bathroom here

I smell the strawberry shampoo in there

One thin Aragorn told us, he hasn't washed his hair in weeks

And never even brushed it

Sam needs to tell me…

CHORUS: How do I shampoo my hair

How do I make it clean

How do I tell Boromir he needs to clean his

Lost in the strawberry scent that's kept in Lorien

You know I don't know

How do I wash it

You're probably tired of looking at me

Seeing all my dirty hair and mold

I promise to be cleaner as King

Dreaming every night with hair being squeaky clean 

I can't wait any longer this dirtiness is getting even worse 

help me find a way

CHORUS

I know the closest bathroom is around the corner

But I'll wash my hair if Legolas shows me how

The perfect combination is clean hair and mold

Samwise won't you tell me how to

CHORUS

CHORUS


End file.
